


Nothing Compared to This

by restlessandordinary



Series: Haikyuu Drabbles [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: And More Fluff, Fluff, M/M, hand-holding, hinata shouyou - Freeform, kageyama tobio - Freeform, smiles like the sun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 14:34:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15974336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/restlessandordinary/pseuds/restlessandordinary
Summary: Thanks for reading, come say hello on tumblr!@restlessyama





	Nothing Compared to This

**Author's Note:**

  * For [carpemermaidtales (carpemermaid)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/carpemermaid/gifts).



Kageyama couldn’t say exactly how it started. Well, he knew how it all began, he supposed; the day Hinata ran into the gym screeching that he would defeat Kageyama or die trying. And then it had snowballed from there. The reluctant partnership, the tentative friendship. And then there was the touching. Just casual physical contact that Kageyama barely noticed at first but then it started happening more and more until it couldn’t be ignored.

A brush of a hand against his own on the walk home, looking down to find Hinata wrapped around his middle like a koala, a pat on the back when he made a good toss, eating lunch pressed side to side no matter how far Kageyama scooched over, Hinata placing a hand on his knee when he was talking animatedly about something or other and wanted Kageyama’s attention all on him, Hinata falling asleep and drooling all over his shoulder on the bus ride home.

And it wasn’t just with him, Kageyama knew that. Hinata was quick to drape himself over any team mate in his close vicinity, always hugging enthusiastically and begging for piggyback rides and hanging on people until they agreed to buy him meat buns (he was honestly a menace). But what he didn’t know was when Hinata’s casual, thoughtless touches had begun to burn his skin where they made contact and make the hair on his arms stand up. When they began to make his heart race and his stomach swoop like they had just scored a point against a particularly difficult opponent. Like the first time they pulled off their new quick that they had practiced so hard for.

But all that was nothing compared to the look on Hinata’s face the first time Kageyama tentatively returned the casual contact. If he had known something as simple as reaching out and taking his hand would make Hinata smile and look at him like that, cheeks pink and eyes full of stars, he would have done it ages ago. And he sure wasn’t going to stop any time soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, come say hello on tumblr! 
> 
> @restlessyama


End file.
